The Joint Scalable Video Coding (JSVC) standard offers the capability for greater video scalability than either the MPEG-2 standard or the Advanced Video Coding (AVC)-H.264 video coding standard. For at least this reason, the JSVC video coding standard is expected to supersede the MPEG-2 standard and/or the AVC-H.264 video coding standard for many applications that require video scalability.
The JSVC standard employs video coding techniques currently employed in the AVC-H.264 video coding standard, as well as additional video coding techniques not currently employed in the AVC-H.264 video coding standard.
Many existing devices, e.g., portable data assistants (PDA's) may employ the AVC-H.264 video coding standard but do not support the additional video coding techniques employed in the new JSVC video coding standard. Consequently, such devices are not able to support the JSVC video coding standard.